New Shadowhunters, New Threats SYOC OPEN
by xxgamerxx
Summary: All our favorite Shadowhunters have grown up and other teenagers have taken their place at the New York Institute. But with new Shadowhunters comes new threats. A Shadowhunter named Damon Greydale sees a future where he rules over all Shadowhunters and Downworlders, and he plans to make that vision come true. Can these teenagers stop him? *SYOC OPEN. PM ONLY*
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This is my first fanfiction which is going to be an SYOC for The Mortal Instruments. This will be about someone like Valentine trying to bring all Shadowhunters and Downworlders to their knees under his ruling. He's using demons to try and do this. A group of teenagers who get caught up in the middle of this take it upon themselves to stop him.**

**I've come up with a character, Flora Nightshade. She's 16 and a lesbian. Her personality is self destructive, like Jace's, but not exactly the same. I'm going to accept two or three other Shadowhunters and I want one of them to be Flora's ****_parabatai. _****I also need a few Downworlders, but I don't know exactly how many. All the Shadowhunters will live at the New York institute with their mentor, who will be a character from TMI that you get to pick. Possible mentors are Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Clary, or Aline.**

**Send all submissions by PM and please include your characters name in the subject so I can keep up with them easier. Once I get all the characters I'll add a cast list of everyone I picked. I'll also put this form on my profile.**

Name (first and last):

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Appearence:

Race (Shadowhunter or Downworler):

Who do you want the mentor to be:

Celebrity look-a-like: (This is for tumblr if I make one for this)

Weapon of choice:

How do they feel about Downworlders:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Background:

Family history (are they respected among Shadowhunters, stuff like that):

Are they in a relationship? If so, who with:

If not would they want to have a relationship? If so, with what kind of person:

Story lines (Minimum of 2, maximum of 4):

Do you want them to be Flora's _parabatai_:

If so, what would their relationship with her be like:


	2. Prologue

Prologue

**So here are all the Shadowhunters I have.**

**Flora Nightshade-Female.16. Lesbian.**

**Ana Bloodworth- Female.17. Straight.**

**Elijah (Eli) Wintersbayne- Male. 16. Straight.**

**Cyrus Blair- Male. 16. Bisexual.**

**I'm sorry if I didn't accept yours but I may be adding some of them later as reoccurring characters. Also, I need a few more Downworlders. When I post the next chapter I'll put a list of the Downworlders too. This chapter will just be a really short flashback of how the characters ended up at the Institute. The next chapters will be better. And the mentor at the Institute is going to be Alec.**

_Flora_

The smell of smoke and burning wood is what woke me up the morning of my eleventh birthday. I found fire poking under by bedroom door and swung it open to see what was happening, burning the skin on my right palm in the process. The entire hallway was consumed in flames. "Mom! Dad!" I called. They didn't answer. I knew I needed to get out of the house before the flames or smoke killed me. Our house was only one story so I was able to jump out my window without getting hurt.

I called for my parents over and over again as I watched my house slowly burn down. Something moved out of the corner of my eye and I turned to find a man on a black horse riding away from my house. "Help!" I called to him, stupidly thinking he would. He didn't, just road into the forest in the distance. Other Shadowhunters arrived soon after having seen the fire from their own houses. They put out the flames and dug my parents charred bodies out of the ashes.

Every thing after that blurred together. Since I was an orphan they needed to send me somewhere and decided on the New York Institute where Alec Lightwood would look after me.

_Ana_

"Mommy, I'm tired!" I whined as my family and I walked through the streets of Scotland. It was late at night and we had been out all day.

"We'll be home soon, sweety." She replied. We rounded a corner and found five wolves surrounding a dead body, blood dripping from their muzzles.

"Werewolves." My dad told us over his shoulder. He reached for a dagger in his belt but before his hand grabbed the hilt a wolf was on him, biting and clawing at his throat. My mom let out a horrible scream and jumped on the wolf, stabbing it with her throwing knife. One of the smaller wolves lunged for me but my older brother John pulled me out of its reach, but not before its claws had sunk into my arms. Other Shadowhunters finally arrived but my parents and younger brother, Michael had already been killed. John became my guardian after that and ended up moving us to America where I began training at the Institute in New York.

_Cyrus_

I ran down the steps of the Institute as fast as my seven year old legs could carry me. Tonight I had been able to sneak out and planned to spend a while exploring the streets. I had enough weapons in case I ran into trouble. After crossing the street and walking a few blocks I found myself in the alley near a nightclub. "A little boy like you shouldn't be out here all alone." A dark figure said from the shadows. It stepped forward and I saw it was a young boy with pale skin and sharp fangs barely sticking out under his upper lip. _Vampire_.

He jumped at me, fangs snapping for my neck, and without hesitation I pulled out a dagger and rammed it through his skull. After a few more stabs of my dagger he was dead. Once my mentor, Alec Lightwood, found out he sent me to another Institute so I could get better training.

After a few years my new mentor allowed me to choose which Institute I would like to continue training at and I chose the New York Institute, the same place I had been left at when I was just a baby.

_Elijah_

"Eli, please don't leave!" My younger sister Lizzie begged. I ignored her as I packed my bags. My parents and I just had a huge falling out and I needed to leave for a little while. They didn't seem to want to stop me either. Just a few hours ago my parents told me the truth of what happened to my uncle. He had been forced to drink from Jonathon Morgenstern's Infernal cup, turning him into a dark Shadowhunter. My family promptly disowned him.

The whole thing caused a huge fight. "I'll see you soon, Lizzie." I said, zipping up my duffel bag, but I knew it would be a while before I saw her again. I grabbed my bag and made my way out of the house. My parents were no where to be found. It was too surprising that they weren't trying to get me to stay.

I decided to head to New York and move into the Institute up there where I could continue training, and Alec Lightwood could become my mentor. I haven't seen my family since.


End file.
